


Hope for a New Beginning

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-10
Updated: 2006-03-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 21:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/193697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow, things never quite worked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope for a New Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Kyiana requested Remus/Severus, ocean

Remus had always hoped that someday there might be more. 

In school, Severus hated even being near him.  Particularly after Sirius’s ‘prank.’  And once Sirius had been sent to Azkaban, it only seemed to prove Severus’s point.  He’d trusted Sirius, but the events of sixth year had shown his true colors after all.  Remus had stayed away from Severus after that.  Couldn’t bear to look him in the face. 

It had only been the Headmaster’s owl calling him back to Hogwarts after Sirius’s escape that had forced him to face the man once more.  But Severus’s bitterness had made it perfectly plain that there was no way he would ever accept so much as apology from Remus.  It was just as well.  He had no way of finding the words to apologize.

And then the war started again, and there was no chance to talk to him, to apologize to him.  And Sirius died.  And Snape killed Dumbledore.  It was all he could do to hold on to Harry, and to Tonks.  His dreams seemed to die with the Headmaster.

But when the war was over, and Severus hailed as a hero, Remus felt hope again once more.  But Severus had disappeared before he was able.  Remus couldn’t blame him, but it hurt.  He was sure he’d never see the man again.

He moved to a little cottage out by the sea, and started again.  Harry came to visit frequently.  First alone, then with his friends, and with Ginny, then with his children.  It was a simple life, even if it wasn’t what he had wanted, it would do.

And it did.  Right up until the morning when he sat watching the sun rise over the water, a cup of tea warming his hands, and a blanket around his shoulders.  He loved mornings like this, quiet and alone, and was surprised to see a solitary figure making its way up the beach. 

He wondered at first if it might be Harry, or possibly Ron.  The figure was tall enough to be Ron, but the head was covered, so he couldn’t see the hair.  But his doubt faded as the figure approached, and his surprise gave way to nervousness as he realized that it was Severus coming to call.

Severus stopped at the bottom of the steps up to his porch.  “Lupin,” he said.  His voice was entirely unchanged, and it made Remus’s heartbeat speed up.

“Severus.  Would you like to sit down?  Have a cup of tea, perhaps?  The sunrise is nearly over, but the weather is so beautiful this morning.  I’d love company.”  He knew he was babbling, but he couldn’t seem to stop himself.

Severus looked at him for a long time, before starting up the steps.  “I would like that very much…”  His lips quirked into a smile.  “…Remus.”

Remus smiled.  It was a good beginning.


End file.
